By The Night
by Amarth
Summary: My first harry potter fic! ^_^ PG for some er... slight language! R/R (It's actully a very wierd ficcy!)


The night was warm, but the luminous moon was like ice

The night was warm, but the luminous moon was like ice. Spreading it's sorrowful light along the face of a young woman. Her pale skin absorbed the shine, adding to her nearly painful beauty. Folds of silken chestnut hair were pilled atop her head, only a few ringlets framed her resplendent face. Lips of bloody crimson pursed tightly as her superior spoke. 

Voldemort. Lord of Evil, King of Pain, God of Suffering. The supreme ruler of all which brought death. His voice drawled around her perfect ears, teasing her with its passiveness. He commanded her to feed upon man after man, and she would obey. For her obedience was to his power, and his strength was surpassed by no one. 

"He waits for you in London, England. A place called the Leaky Cauldron. You will recognize him, I trust." 

Thin eyebrows rose at the mention of her birthplace. "And what, dear lord, will I learn from him?" It was her own way of showing that she had no fear, to call him her dear lord. 

A ghostly chuckle cascaded down from Voldemort's throne. "Always straight to the point, hm? Well, he will be leading you to your next 'Companion'." He spat the word with deathly venom. "You know of the Malfoys?" 

"Do not we all?" 

"Yes, yes. You will be lead to their manor. Lucious will great you. Now go, not much time is left before dawn." 

With a light curtsy, she glided out of the grand room. 

************************************************************************

Draco Malfoy eyed the man who sat across from him. "Meeting who?" 

"Hermione Granger. She's a vampire, not by birth-"

"I know who she is."

"Yes, well she is what we call Voldemort's right-hand. She'll be coming here, and you'll take her back to your father for a kind of, ah, briefing." 

Snarling, Draco raked a hand through his silvery hair. "Briefing? On the Fang?" 

"Yes sir." 

He leaned back in his chair, and growled. "This is ridiculous. Why in bloody hell must _I_ be the one to greet Granger?" 

"Well- you are the most powerful wizard Voldemort has in service, he trusts you I suppose."

"Hn… Well, you'll be leaving now. I have no more use for you."

With a curt nod of his head, the lanky young wizard leapt up and scurried out of the Leaky Cauldron. 

"Hm…" Draco mused to himself. "Granger a vampire? How very interesting…" 

A rustling behind his seat caught Draco's attention. He turned to see what was causing the ruckus, and was shocked by what he saw. 

A tall, well-muscled man of about his age with fiery red hair and hard mahogany eyes was approaching him. The fury clearly displayed on his face agitated Draco. And when he spoke it was out of vigilance. "Ah, Weasley. Imagine seeing you here."

"Are you idiotic to the point that you have not realized that you are a wanted wizard? You come out in public? Ha. I believe I'll be arresting you now, Malfoy." Raising his wand, Ronald Weasley murmured a curse that sent steel bindings curling tightly around Draco's wrists. 

"Are you quite done Wealsey? I do have business to attend to you know." With a flick of his fingers, the bands fell to the stone floor, clattering emptily. Draco smirked at the thunderstruck look on Ron's face. 

"Ocrelis Defonum!" A passionate purple light blasted from the tip of Ron's wand and crashed towards Draco. 

Frantically, Draco flew through memories, trying to find the reversal spell somewhere in his mind. Nothing. _Well_, he thought bitterly, _I hope they find someone else to meet Granger_. 

Out of nowhere, a strong but feminine voice yelled out: "Korielis Defonum!" 

A blinding crimson energy wrapped itself around the purple stream, extinguishing it.

Startled, the two men turned to catch sight of the witch. One to find his savior, the other to discover his new enemy. 

In the open doorway, stood a witch of startling beauty. Her skin was ivory white, and her eyes a soft bronze. Her chestnut tresses were let loose, flowing in silken wave down past her shoulders. Lucious, full lips were the color of blood, an intimidating contrast to the skin of her face and neck. Her robes were the blues of a midnight sky, and the velvet material clung to her shapely figure. A wand of mahogany was raised in her right hand. 

"Who are you?!" Ron demanded, eyeing her with a scowl. 

"My name is of no importance to you, Auror." The woman's ruby lips twisted into a sneer. 

"Granger, don't play with the boy." Draco laughed.

"Granger? Hermione! Is that really you?!" Ron took a step forward, an unbelieving smile spreading across his face. 

Hermione clenched her fingers tighter around her wand, and glared at him. "How in bloody hell do you know my name?" 

Ron looked at her like she had sprouted a second head. "It's me! Ron Weasley! We went to school together! Best friends! Me you and Harry!"

Knuckles now white, her wand arm shook. Furrowing her brow and letting her snarl deepen, she spoke. "I do not associate with such filth as Harry Potter."

Expression now angry, Ron turned to Draco. "What the fuck did you do to her?!" 


End file.
